AKA
by Reynaras
Summary: Summary: You see, the thing is, we didn't choose love. Love chose us. RnR ShikamaruTemari


Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Summary: You see, the thing is, we didn't choose love. Love chose us. RnR

Warning : Typo maybe, gaje, abal.. dll

-Shikatema-

Dug.. Dug..

Suara _dribilling_ bola terdengar dari sebuah lapangan dimana lapangan ini adalah lapangan yang biasa di gunakan untuk pertandingan basket _Street Ball_. Lapangan ini terletak di salah satu sudut kota metropolitan yang sangat sibuk baik pagi maupun siang. Awalnya, lapangan ini sama sekali tidak terurus ketika pemilik lapangan tersebut meninggal dunia. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, sebuah geng yang ditakuti kalangan remaja pun mengambil alih tempat ini.

Geng ini bukanlah geng untuk menyakiti orang lain atau semacam perkumpulan preman. Namun geng ini adalah geng yang dibentuk berdasarkan sebuah hobi, yaitu Basket. Geng ini berisikan anak-anak SMA dari beberapa sekolah dan tingkatan sekolah. Setiap hari usai sekolah, mereka selalu menempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi lapangan ini.

"Oi Teme! Apa sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto yang baru datang dari sekolah.

"Kau bisa lihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan sekarang, Dobe."

"Iya aku tau. Apa kau tidak mengerti basa basi Teme!"

"Hn."

"Oi Sasuke! Naruto! Apa aku telat?"

"Tidak kok. Ayo Kiba! Kita langsung pemanasan sambil menunggu Shikamaru dan Sai!"

"Kemana Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji?"

"Mereka sedang ada ujian di sekolah. Maklum lah sekolah khusus putra itu sangat ketat. Aku jamin mereka akan menjadi Homo setelah keluar dari sana," Kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Homo, hah?!" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang dengan mimik wajah yang mengantuk seperti biasa.

"Seharusnya kau melihat dirimu sendiri Naruto. Kau sekolah di Sekolah umum tapi kau bahkan tidak punya pacar," Sahut Neji dengan tajamnya membuat Naruto merengut dan membuang muka.

"Su-sudahlah kalian.. kita mulai latihan saja," Sai mencoba untuk mencarikan susana. Antara Neji dan Naruto selalu terjadi perselisihan tentang wanita.

"Baiklah! Yosh! Akamaru kau tunggu disini ya aku akan kembali," kiba mengikat Akamaru di tiang terdekat di lapangan itu dan segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya ke tengah lapangan.

* * *

"Hei Temari, setelah ini kau bisa menemaniku ke toko buku? Aku ingin membeli komik terbaru."

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa. Setelah ini aku ada acara," Balas Temari sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah.. sayang sekali, Temari. Semenjak kita duduk di bangku SMA kenapa kau jarang sekali ikut acara kami jalan jalan sih?" Cerocos Ino si Ratu _Shopping_.

"Aku tau kau tidak suka belanja, Temari. Tapi kau selalu ikut kami walau hanya duduk diam di bangku menunggu kami mencoba beberapa baju, sepatu, bahkan membeli buku," Sahut Sakura dengan memasang mimik wajah sedih.

"A..Aku tidak ada apa apa kok. Tapi memang sekarang aku banyak kesibukan, aku tidak bisa ikut kalian seperti dulu." Temari tau ini akan terjadi. Sebenarnya Temari selalu ingin bergabung dengan teman-temannya berhubung hanya Sakura, Ino dan Tenten lah yang mengerti keadaannya. Tapi Temari lebih penasaran pada sebuah geng yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini bermain baseket di seberang rumahnya.

"Nee.. Temari-chan! Ayolah sekali ini saja ikut!" Bujuk Tenten dengan menarik-narik tangan Temari.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa ikut kalian, mungkin lain kali aku akan ikut. Ah sudah waktunya! Aku bisa terlambat! Jaa nee!" Temari berlari meninggalkan ke 3 temannya yang bingung dengan tingkah laku Temari.

"Apa yang dia kerjakan akhir akhir ini ya? Apa mungkin dia punya pacar? Ini kan sekolah khusus putri pasti dia punya pacar di sekolah khusus putra yang terkenal itu!" Mata Ino berbinar memikirkan sekolah khusus putra yang paling terkenal, Konoha Musuko Gakuen.

"Ino, Temari itu tidak suka laki-laki tau! Dia saja laki-laki hahaha!" Sambung Tenten sambil tertawa tebahak-bahak.

"Kalian.. sudahlah apapun yang dilakukannya sekarang ini kita hanya bisa mendukungnya dari jauh. Aku yakin dia akan cerita kalau dia sudah siap."

"Um.. aku harap juga begitu."

* * *

Temari meletakan sepedanya sembarangan dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Iya membanting tasnya di kasur dan langsung pergi menuju ke lamar adik laki-lakinya, Gaara.

"Gaara! Apa kau masih punya teropong besar kesukaanmu dulu?"

"Tenanglah nee-chan. Masih ada kok, nee-chan cari saja digudang."

Tanpa menjawab Temari langsung turun ke gudang untuk mencari sebuah teropong besar. Entah kenapa Temari tidak kepikiran sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk mengamati geng itu dengan teropong.

Temari menemukan teropong itu, dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia memasang teropong itu disamping kasurnya dan teropong itu menghadap ke jendela. Ia mengambil camilan di sampingnya dan menyalakan televisi sambil menunggu saat-saat ia bekerja. Benar-benar hari yang sangat sempurna karena cuaca diluar sedang tenang dan musim gugur segera tiba.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara mengagetkan Temari. "Oi! Maaf ya aku terlambat!"

"Terserah. Kalau tidak terlambat namanya bukan kau, Naruto."

Temari bergerak dan mengintip dari kamar dengan teropong. Bingo! Akhirnya Temari dapat memperhatikannya dengan sangat jelas menggunakan teropong tersebut. Semenjak SMP hobi Temari adalah bermain basket. Temari selalu bermain basket di lapangan itu. Namun ia tidak pernah bermain disana karena takut kalau ia akan menggangu para tetangga. Dan dengan sembarangan, lapangan kosong ini ditemukan oleh segerombolan anak remaja laki-laki dan dijadikan hak milik. Sungguh sangat membuat hati Temari kesal. Kekesalan Temari pun membuat Temari mencari dari berbagai sumber tentang ke 6 lelaki tersebut untuk sewaktu-waktu membuat perhitungan.

Dari informasi yang Temari dapatkan Geng itu berisikan 6 orang laki-laki dari sekolah yang berbeda. Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah siswa kelas 2 dari sekolah_ International Konoha High School._ Hyuuga Neji dan Sai adalah siswa kelas 3 dari sekolah khusus pria_ Konoha Musuko Gakuen_. Terakhir, Nara Shikamaru adalah siswa kelas 2 dari sekolah yang sama seperti Neji dan Sai.

Semakin hari ke 6 anak itu semakin brutal dan hal ini sukses membuat Temaari ingin mencingcang mereka satu-satu, tak peduli kenyataan bahwa Temari baru kelas 1 SMA. Namun ibarat pepatah benci jadi cinta, sekrang Temari mengaku kalah dengan perasaannya. Entah sejak kapan Temari mulai memandangi salah satu dari ke 6 anak brutal tersebut. Temari merasa anak itu sangat unik karena jika sedang beristirahat latihan, yang dilakukan lelaki itu hanya tiduran dipinggir lapangan sambil melihat awan. Ditambah dengan rambutnya yang seperti nanas dan sifatnya yang kira-kira sangat pemalas. Semakin penasaran, Temari pernah mengikuti arah pulang lelaki itu. Dan ternyata rumah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa blok. Dan Temari mengetahui bahwa nama lelaki itu adalah Nara Shikamaru.

Selama ini Temari tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki mana pun kecuali kedua adik laki-lakinya. Hal dikarenakan trauma dari kehidupan keluarganya dimana Ayahnya kedapatan selingkuh dan meninggalkan Temari dan adik-adiknya bersama Ibunya. Tapi hal ini membuat Ibu Temari tidak waras berkepanjangan sehingga Ibu Temari meninggal karena kanker otak.

Temari tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat tomboy dan sangat menghindari yang namanya cinta. Tetapi sekarang ia mengeerti kenapa Ino selalu berkata setiap orang pasti merasakan jatuh cinta. Dan ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Sakura selalu mengatakan kalau jatuh cinta itu membuat gila. Temari merasakan ada sesuatu di hatinya yang membuat Temari ingin berbicara dengan laki-laki yang ia tau bernama Nara Shikamaru. Hanya saja, sebagai gadis tomboy dan bergengsi, temari selalu mengurungkan niatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Temari melihat ada sebuah mobil parkir di dekat lapangan tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pink turun dari mobil lalu menggelayut manja pada lengan kekar seorang lelaki yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga Sakura dengan Sasuke," Ujar Temari sambil tertawa-tawa.

"OI! Shikamaru! Cepatlah sedikit! Kita kan harus latihan untuk melawan geng Akatsuki itu!"

"Tunggulah Naruto! Kau bahkan bukan ketua! Aku mengantuk tau! HOAAAM!" Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memasuki lapangan.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sakura pacarnya Sasuke? Kau cantik sekali! Kenalkan aku Naruto pemain nomor satu di tim ini!" Ujar Naruto percaya diri.

DUAGH!

"Jangan coba-cona kau dekati wanitaku," Sasuke menjitak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya dan membawa Sakura pergi sejauh yang dia bisa.

"HUH! Dasar Sasuke-teme overprotektif! Lihat saja aku tidak akan mengenalkan pacarku padamu nanti!"

Temari turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju keluar rumah. Sekaranglah saatnya untuk menghampiri geng itu dan memarahi mereka atas ketidaksopanan menggangu kenyamanan dan memakai teman sembarangan.

"Sakura?"

"Temari! Kenapa kau..? Ah iya! Aku lupa kau kan tinggal di sebrang sana. Pantas saja aku merasa sangat mengenal tempat ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku.. aku menemani Sasuke-kun yang katanya akan bermain basket ditempat yang menyenangkan. Aku belum pernah mendengar Sasuke memuji sebuah tempat menyenangkan jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut dan menikmati sendiri. Ternyata benar suasana disini sangat menyenangkan!"

"Ah.. dan kau tidak cerita kalau kau pacaran dengannya."

"Ma-maafkan aku Temari-chan aku belum siap bercerita dengan kalian," Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah sambil terkikik.

"Tenang saja Sakura, urusanmu denganku akan kuurus nanti. Tapi sekarang aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada 6 laki-laki tidak sopan yang memakai lapangan ini sembarangan!"

Ke 6 laki-laki langsung menengok ke arah Temari dengan tatapan horor. Terutama Naruto dan Kiba yang sedari dulu tidak pernah bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Apa Maksudmu kuncir empat! Lapangan ini kan kosong jadi kami boleh memakainya!" Naruto sudah sip di depan dengan berbagai macam alasan agar dapat mempertahankan lapangan ini. Shikamaru yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Temari. Hal ini membuat Temari terkejut tetapi Temari tetap memasang mimik wajah menantang.

"Apa maumu? Aku tidak suka berurusan dengan wanita. Maka dari itu cepat katakan dann pergilah, aku mengantuk."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau pikir semudah itu aku mengusir kalian? Aku ingin kalian pergi dari sini. Kalian membuat lingkungan ini tidak nyaman."

"Apa kau bilang?! Memangnya lapangan ini punya kau? Memangnya kau ketua RT disini?!" Sambar Naruto marah-marah yang akhirnya di bekap oleh Neji.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu 5 bulan yang lalu saat pertama kali kami kesini. Kau hanya melihat kami dari jendela itu dan kau tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

DEG

Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"E..Enak saja! Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Trik seperti itu mudah ditebak nona. Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Sudahlah Shikamaru kau ajak saja di berkelahi!" Kiba dan Naruto sudah siap memanaskan suasana.

"Aku tidak akan berurusan dengan wanita itu," Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Temari dan mengambil bola basket. Sai yang melihat hal itu langsung mempunyai ide

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berduet basket? Kalau Temari menang kita bisa tinggalkan tempat ini."

"Aku rasa itu bukan..-"

"SIAPA TAKUT! AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" Temari berteriak kencang dan menatap tajam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menguap menanggapi tantangan Temari. Ia berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan dan mengambil bola basket. Kemudian melemparkan bola tersebut kepada Temari. Temari mulai mendrible bola ketengah lapangan dan melakukan _shoot_ di belakang garis _Free Throw_. Masuk! Mudah sekali bagi Temari untuk melakukan hal itu.

Kiba dan Naruto melihat itu hanya bisa menganga lebar, Sai dan Neji diam dan langsung berjalan menuju bangku di pinggir lapangan. Sasuke dan sakura duduk di atas kap mobil sambil memakan eskrim. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Temari sambil berkata dalam hati 'Itu dia Temariku.. jangan remehkan dia ya..'

Shikamaru Berjalan untuk mengambil bola di bawah ring basket. "Bola kalah* ya Shikamaru."

"Hn."

Shikamaru dan Temari memulai permainan, keduanya ternyata sangat lincah dalam bermain bola basket. Temari berusaha merebut bola dari Shikamaru dan beberapa darinya berhasil. Tetap saja, Shikamaru adalah laki-laki tak mungkin Temari sekuat itu.

20 Menit sudah berlalu Temari sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Karena sudah lama tidak main basket kekuatan fisiknya sudah tidak sebagus dulu. Sementara Shikamaru masih bermain dengan lincahnya. Skor sementara sudah 20-18 dipimpin oleh Shikamaru. Mereka tetap melanjutkan pertandingan sampai Shikamaru tak sengaja menginjak kaki Temari sampai jatuh.

DUK

"Temari!" Sakura langsung lari dan membantu Temari untuk berdiri. Lutut Temari berdarah dan siku kanan Temari membiru karena mengenai tanah. Semua orang yang ada di lapangan langsung menghampiri Temari.

"Aku tidak papa Sakura sudahlah ini hanya luka kecil kok hehe," Temari mengembangkan senyumnya untuk meyakinkan bahwa di tidak apa apa.

"Jangan sok kuat deh, ayo bangun aku obati. Aku minta maaf ya sudah menginjakmu aku benar-benar tak lihat," Shikamaru menjulurkan tangannya untuk membangunkan Temari. Saat Temari menggengam tangan Shikamaru, jantung Temari langsung tidak beraturan.

"Tidak usah, rumahku ada di sebrang sana. Aku pulang duluan ya, pertandingan belum selesai ya Nara Shikamaru."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

Temari bangkit dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Semua orang yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya diam dan tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Naruto dan Kiba bersiul siul sendiri, Neji tersenyum alam diam, sai mencatat semua tentang apa yang dia lihat, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke saling memandang penuh arti. Kecanggungan pun di pecah dengan suara cepreng khas Naruto

"Oi Teme! Sebaiknya kau antar pacarrmu pulang, sudah sore nih!"

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Shikamaru!"

"Apa?"

"Ingat, kau punya Tayuya. Bagaimana pun juga dia berstatus sebagai pacarmu."

"Hn, aku... mengerti. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan Temari kok."

"Hei aku kan tidak bilang kalau kau tertarik dengan Temari," sahut Neji dengan senyuman ambigunya.

Shikamaru memerah seketika dan mereka semua tertawa bersama. Mereka pulang dengan keadaan senang, bagi Naruto dan kawan-kawan mereka sudah menambah 2 teman wanita baru yang unik dan berbeda dari yang lain. Namun kesenang di sore musim gugur yang indah ini tidak berlaku untuk seseorang..

PRANG

"Apa katanya? Dia sudah punya pacar?"

TBC

Setelah satu tahun vakum dari dunia FF

Sekarang aku kembali lagi dengan Shikamaru dan Temari

Semoga tetap menghibur para readers!

Jangan hanya Read saja ya aku juga butuh Review :3

Arigatou Gozaimasu – Ai Kitazawa

P.S:

Bola Kalah : kalau disekolahku sedang main basket, terutama bermain setengah lapangan, setelah tim A memasukan bola, bola diberikan kepada tim yang belum memasukan bola.


End file.
